


Business Attire

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands
Genre: And rhys wears a dress and heels, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rhys wears lingerie, Sex Work, Strong Language, companion rhys, i'm the worst, idk what else to tag, jack uses a slur, webcam worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys works as a webcam entertainer and receives an invite to attend a business party with his best user, a one 'MrHyperion'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> help this is a trash fic of doom. the idea of rhys in a sleek business dress and 5 inch heels pleases me so i had to write this
> 
> pls i hope i don't offend anyone

Rhys waited with baited breath, watching the elevator light steadily climb until it reached the penthouse. He caught himself in the reflection of the glass, adjusting his dress to make sure nothing was wrong or showing. He’d only just gotten this request early that morning, and he usually never took anything of the sort. The message had just been so enticing, and it was from his best donor as well. Fiona said to just block him, the first rule of webcam work was don’t meet clients in real life, but something about it had Rhys wanting to know why he was invited.

When the doors opened, the sight before him drew his breath away. An expansive office, lit by the glow of the moon, was revealed before him. With one last look at the safety of the elevator behind him, Rhys stepped forward. The doors hissed closed behind him, and his only escape route went shooting off down below. That left him only one option, to step forward and approach the desk of the user who’d asked him here.

“Um, I’m here…” Rhys’ voice was soft, he wasn’t sure the man before him wanted him to speak. He tried to get a good look at the client, but his face was obscured by a large digiscreen projected from his desk.

“Hang on, kiddo,” The man mumbled, motioning at the chair in front of his desk. Rhys took it as a sign to sit, grateful to get a rest off his heels for a moment. The invite had been very specific, business formal. So Rhys had gone with what he’d seen in the movies, a sleek black dress with black pumps. He’d assumed it would be a party, and the dress was just long enough to cover the garter straps keeping his thigh highs up. He had to constantly tug at the hem to keep the dress down, but he was definitely happy with how well the outfit clung to his thin frame. If only he had cause to wear more business outfits, he’d rock a pantsuit.

“Okay, sir. Take your time,” Rhys answered, content to simply look around the office. He wondered who this man was, he’d been picked up by a car earlier and brought directly into the building. Any company logos were covered up, and they’d clearly taken care to cover up who had hired him. If only the monitor had been a little bit to the left…

“Don’t bother trying to look at me,” the man spoke, sliding a packet of paper across the desk without even looking. “You’re not seeing any goods until you sign this confidentiality contract, cupcake. It just says you’re not gonna freak out when you see me, steal company secrets, blow up the building… the usual.”

Rhys’ eyes grew wide at the man’s words, looking down at the paper before him. There were several lines marked for him to sign and/or initial, and the size of the print almost required Rhys to fire up his ECHO eye to read it. “What is all of this for? This says I could get shot? What are we doing?”

His tone was frantic, his heart racing. Fiona had been right, he never should have met this client in real life. He should message her now and run out of there, get the hell away from where ever he was being held. He found himself glancing at the elevator doors, wondering how long it would take the elevator to come if he called. Would it be enough time, or would the client stop him?

“Don’t even think about it. You’re already this close to a free payload and a lovely night… Wouldn’t wanna spoil things so early,” the man tapped at the desk, motioning for Rhys to sign. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and did as he was told, grabbing a pen that was probably worth more than his entire life to write his name on the lines prompted.

“Perfect, kiddo! Now we can really get tonight started!” The man behind the desk pushed the monitor away, pulling a pair of glasses off his face as he turned to address Rhys head on. Immediately, Rhys knew he was an idiot. He should have connected everything sooner than that moment.

“Oh my god. You’re Handsome Jack! You’re- You’re  _ him! _ How? Oh my god… You watch my stream…” Rhys put his head in his hands in disbelief. How could he have been so stupid? The man’s username was ‘MrHyperion’ for christ’s sake!

“Yeah, Rhysie… I watch your stream, you’re pretty good at it too. That’s why… you’re gonna be my date tonight! How’s that sound, cupcake?” Handsome Jack spread his arms in excitement, giving Rhys a full view of the reality in front of him. He was going to be on the arms of the CEO of Hyperion all night?

“I’m… your  _ date?” _

“Your hearing okay? Yes you’re my date, that’s why I had you get dressed all nice! I would’ve had you in something a little bit less… well less, but it’s a business dinner and I gotta keep appearances. Plus, Blake said I can’t bring anymore ‘harlots’. Psh, dude doesn’t know how to have any fun,” Jack chuckled to himself and stood, walking around the desk to lean against it on Rhys’ side. He crossed his arms and gave Rhys a look over, an eyebrow raising as he studied him. “You look good, kid. Better than I thought you would. You look almost official.”

“I- uh…” Rhys looked down at himself, assuming Jack meant like an official companion. He definitely didn’t mean like an official business person, right? There’s no way Rhys would pass for a day worker.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. Lotta guys bring people like you to these things, you’ll be fine. Plus, you’ll be on my arm  _ all night,” _ Jack tried his best to comfort the kid, seeing his nervousness very clearly as he sat there. “I won’t let the big bad business types eat you, so long as you promise to stop em from eating me… That’s someone else’s job…”

Rhys felt the tips of his ears heat up as a blush came full across his face, “Oh! I’m not- That’s not part of- I don’t-”

“Relax, pumpkin. It was just a joke. Jeez, you’re so sensitive,” Jack leaned back across his desk and tapped at his keyboard, shutting down the monitor. After a few other taps, the keyboard disappeared as well and a panel on the wall slid open. The doorway revealed to Rhys a hidden wardrobe, mostly filled with very Handsome Jack-esque clothing. He watched as his JAck crossed over to the closet, disappearing inside for a few minutes. During the wait, Rhys stood and crossed over to the window, examining the moon below.

“Like the view?” Jack called, drawing Rhys’ attention back over to the man. He was exposed now, fully dressed in a three piece suit. The entire thing was a stark black, the vest Hyperion yellow. He had a black and yellow pinstriped bow tie at his collar. Taking in the great man, Rhys couldn’t help but drop his jaw and marvel at him.

“Yeah… It’s beautiful…” He was astounded. He honestly didn’t think Jack could clean up like this, only used to the classic Handsome Jack mismatched apparel.

“It’s not the only beautiful thing in this room. C’mon, kitten. We should get going. A pair like us can afford to arrive fashionably late, but we can’t afford to miss it. I wouldn’t wanna deny them a sight like you,” Jack stepped over to extend his arm for Rhys, looking up at the man as he took the offer. “Let’s go knock em dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy! Sorry for making you guys wait! Life hit me hard, but you're getting two chapters in one night! Woah! Coolio! :D
> 
> This was not beta'd or reread, so I apologize for errors!

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rhys tightened his grip on his client’s arm, stomach filled with butterflies at the idea of walking in there.

“Of course I do, pumpkin. Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Jack stared down at the kid, giving a wink intended to pick up his courage a bit. Of course, Jack didn't need any form of encouragement. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he made sure to rub in his competitor's face that he only had the best. Jack knew Rhys was a favorite among the higher ups of the companies, even though the kid didn't know it himself. When Jack brought him into the ballroom, all eyes would enviously be on him.

“Are you sure bringing someone like me will be okay? I mean, no one's gonna say anything?” Rhys pulled at the pearl necklace around his throat. Jack looked down to watch as the boy's fingers lightly grazed his own collarbones. To be quite honest, Jack wanted his own fingers to be that close to the kid's throat. He wanted his hands around that lithe neck, wanted to pin him down and- “Oh my god, they're already staring!”

Jack almost groaned at the interruption of his would be fantasy, bringing his eyes up off of the kid. He looked around to try and see what the kid meant and he laughed, “We haven't even been announced yet, kiddo! Just wait til we go in, all eyes'll be on us.”

The Hyperion CEO reveled in the attention he usually got at these sort of parties, but he can get where someone wouldn't. In this context, being the center of attention meant everyone was training their sights on you. They watched and calculated your every move, judging every breath you took. Granted, surviving these parties were a lot easier if you were Handsome Jack, which he was.

“I don't think I can do this. You should have hired someone else, I never should have taken this job,” Rhys gabbed off to Jack's side, nervously chattering along. Jack simply watched to make sure the poor kid kept walking in those heels.

“You gonna be okay, cupcake? We'll get you a drink as soon as we get inside,” Jack then did something out of character, he put his hand over Rhys' to comfort him. “Just remember who's arm you're on, kid. You'll be great.”

“Handsome Jack. President and CEO of Hyperion. Accompanied by his date, Rhys,” Rhys' stomach did flips again as they were announced into the ballroom. He could have sworn the music stopped with a bad strike on the violin, but it may have been his imagination. He allowed Jack to unhook their arms and he lightly placed his hand in his client's. He placed his other hand on the railing for support as they descended gracefully down the staircase. He quickly scanned the crowd, noticing all eyes were indeed on them. He saw almost everyone in the ballroom whispering amongst themselves.

“Relax, you're doin' great,” Jack must've sensed Rhys' nervousness at the crowd as he reassured him under his breath.

“They're staring at us,” Rhys' voice was high, his stomach in his throat.

“Of course they're staring at us, kiddo. We're drop dead gorgeous,” his client's emphasis on the words 'drop dead' scared Rhys, Handsome Jack's reputation was so well known. He'd heard about what happens at these parties, the rumors trickling down about girls going missing after accepting jobs like this. Rhys wanted nothing more than to kick off the heels and run out of the place, but Jack's grip was firm on his hand. Plus, there was something about the crowd that enticed him. The sparkle of champagne, the scent of jewels and money thick in the air.

In a few seconds, they were at the bottom of the stairs and someone else was being announced, attention drawn away from them once more. Jack pulled Rhys off to the side and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a thin card and offered it for Rhys to take, “Here. Don't accept any drinks for free. Let 'em know you can and will pay for everything. Whatever you do, don't talk to the Tediore or Tourgue guys, they'll cut your throat. I have a table over there in the corner, meet me there later after you have a drink. Maliwan is waiting for me, I gotta go deal with business, pumpkin. A man's job is never done.”

Rhys panicked as Jack left him standing there with a wink, utterly abandoning him to the crowd. He stood stunned for a moment until the anger bubbled up. How dare he just leave him there? Rhys wasn't some arm candy he could leave anyplace to go do something! He didn't work like that, he wasn't a companion you took with just to impress. Rhys gripped Jack's credit card tight in his hand, thinking about the situation before turning to head towards the bar. Of course, he went to do what he did best; drink, spend rich men's money, and dance.

The shift in music didn't dawn on Jack at all, his concentration on what the Maliwan executive was trying to say to him. The idiot was flouncing all over his words, having to backtrack and readjust his information. He clearly knew what he was talking about, but everyone got like this when they talked to Handsome Jack. To be quite honest, Jack loved it as much as he hated it. He loved the effect he had on people, striking fear into their hearts without ever having actually done anything to them. Yes, he'd killed loads of people for being far less annoying, but at least the Maliwan guy was smart.

“Ah-AH! I'm gonna stop ya there, kiddo. So what you're saying is, if I agree to produce your shitty grenade line, you'll help us add better elemental effects to our assault and sniper rifles? Our assault rifles would be able to fire faster and with less accidental explosions, rivaling our elemental SMGs. That would hurt you guys more than... not... y-you're not listening to me. What the hell are you staring at?” Jack turned around to follow the man's gaze, his jaw dropping in response to what he saw.

In the middle of the dance floor, there was a figure dancing like they were on the bar of a strip club. They were working all aspects of the music and their own body, the two working in tandem to actually bring a stir in Jack's pants. He was sure almost everyone else watching the dancer was experiencing the same thing, because Rhys was killing it.

Everyone all around had their eyes on him, and he knew it. He danced and moved with the music, his lithe body simply rippling with the melody. He was dropping to the floor and snaking up, his hands trailing all the way up his slim body. Pulling dancing partners left and right to use and toss to the side, falling to his knees every now and then to tease a particularly willing partner. He twisted his hips and swayed, his eyes closed in pure bliss of the moment.

Had Jack been watching this in the comfort of his office, he probably would have wire transferred an embarrassing amount of money to the kid. Jack knew every single man, and maybe some women, knew exactly who Jack's date was now. They definitely learned as Jack nearly flipped the table standing up so fast, storming off to grab Rhys by the arm and half drag the man out of the party.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not beta'd or reread, so I apologize for errors!

“Ah, _fuck!_ Jack! Stop! You're hurting me,” Rhys pulled at his client's fingers, desperate to get the powerful digits to let go of him. The man's nails dug into Rhys' arm and he could see red beads bubble up where the soft skin had given way. His heels practically dragged on the ground, he wasn't capable of following the man that quickly across such smooth flooring. “God, at least slow down! _Please!”_

Jack didn't answer the kid, he simply kept dragging him up to his office. Nothing could be as fierce and unforgiving as Jack when he felt like he was wronged, and he had definitely been wronged. The nerve on that damn kid, it made Jack want to revisit his fantasy from earlier.

They finally got into his office and the CEO charged up the staircase with Rhys following closely behind him, whipping the thin man against his desk. Jack walked around and pulled the drawer open, noting how quiet his companion had gotten. Rhys simply stood there, flinching as Jack slammed the drawer shut as soon as he'd found what he was looking for. The man angrily filled a glass with whiskey and downed it, filling a second before speaking.

“Why did you do that?” Jack asked, his voice was low and calm. He was staring down at his glass, swirling the liquid around.

“Do _what?”_ Rhys was moving all of a sudden, spinning around to face Jack. There were tears streaks down his cheeks, and he knew his mascara must have run. “I did _exactly_ what you brought me there for! I know who was there at the party! I'm not a complete idiot. I know when I'm there to be a date or there to be a trophy. I'm not stupid! I know exactly who I am, what I do. I don't try to hide it, and I know _exactly_ how that makes me look. I do _not_ like being used or left behind!”

“You're an idiot,” Jack yelled, throwing his glass across the office. He all but leapt over the corner of the desk to confront Rhys. “You were a pawn, pumpkin! A tool I used to show all those assholes just what ass I could get! You think you were the only whore there? No! But you're untouchable! You dance on their computer screens and tease them. But I got you! You're _mine.”_

“I'm not yours!” Rhys yelled, the rage he felt earlier bubbling back up into his heart and head. “I don't belong to anyone! I'm not like that! I'm not just someone who sleeps with big executives who use people like me as a way to have a cock fight! You left me there, knowing full well what would happen to me! I knew immediately what your ploy was, so don't try to pretend you were all secretive and smart about it! I did _exactly_ what I do best, what you wanted me to do. _I made people want me.”_

“People already want you, kiddo! Fuck, I want you,” Jack's eyes dropped down again, watching the veins and muscles in Rhys' neck tense and flex as he yelled. Now, Jack never liked to admit he was a jealous man, especially not when he'd only just meant the person he was particularly protective of, but this situation was different. “I paid for you, you were mine! You weren't there to show everyone who you were, you were there to show everyone who I got! I was showing you off! You were there as a pretty little bird to sit on my arm and look delicate.”

“I wasn't even with you! You left me all alone to fend for myself! Do you know what happens to birds who get left alone? They get eaten! You could have kept me with you!” Rhys was up close to Jack now, using his height to try and intimidate the smaller man.

“What good would you have been to me if I had kept you with me?”

“I don't know! Why'd you bring me with, offer to pay me all that money, if you didn't even want me by your side? I'm not good at mingling! I'm not good at impressing high up corporate nobility! I'm good at dancing, that's it!” Rhys stepped back, turning away from Jack. He never felt so inadequate. At least when he lost viewers, or when people sent bad messages, he could ignore them and simply focus on something else. It wasn't anything like this, being objectified in person was much different. That's why, when Jack's suddenly quiet and small, surprised him.

“Then dance...”

Rhys whipped back around, “What?”

“Dance for me, cupcake. Show me everything you got, give me more than you teased them with,” Jack moved to rest against his desk, folding his arms to show he was simply gonna watch.

“No! Not after all that! I'm not dancing for you,” Rhys was furious. How dare Jack think he would just forget all this and dance for him like nothing had happened.

“C'mon, I'll give you a hundred grand more if you dance for me right now. And I mean like you do during your sessions, no holding out on me. What song do you want me to play? I'll blast it,” Jack pressed a button on his watch and music started to play throughout the office. “You know what? I'll just pick for you. Now dance.”

Rhys' entire brain was telling him to walk out of that office, ignore the offer of more money. This was indignant, he shouldn't do it. Something about the President of Hyperion almost begging him to dance for him made Rhys shiver. He wanted this, and he found his body swaying with the music before he could stop himself.

“Keep your money,” Rhys spat. He closed his eyes then, ignoring everything around him, and he started to dance. He started out slow, simply moving with the beat. He had to get into things, feel the music out before he could dance to it. He did just that, working his hips with the rhythm. He synced his entire body up, letting the harmony grow.

He raised his hands, snaking his fingers up along the lithe limbs as he did so. He twisted his hips and body, slowing moving up and down. He twisted on his heels, knowing his legs would flex and look powerful. He brought his hands back down and teased at the bottom hem of his dress, lifting it up to display just the lacy tops of his thigh highs. He bent over and dragged his hands along his legs to grab at his ankles, showing off his flexibility and ass.

He continued to work it, dancing slowly and seductively. He knew that's exactly what Jack wanted, and he also knew exactly what Jack liked. That's the way it worked, as the money came in, he knew he should keep up with what he'd been doing. He learnt a lot about people that way, knowing Jack was an ass man just put the CEO in Rhys' hands. He was putty for Rhys to mold, and it was definitely easy. Rhys was very good at working men over.

Rhys turned his back to Jack, twisting his arms around his back to grab at his zipper. He pulled it down the entire length of his back, the dress slowly parting to show what was underneath. The black fabric was so contrast against Rhys' skin, and the strappy black lingerie underneath had a similar effect. He softly pulled down his dress, letting the sleeves drop off his shoulders.

The garment slowly fell, revealing the back of his lingerie. His back was covered by the complicated straps, leading down to a revealing bottom. The straps over his ass curved with his shape, a small bow at the base of his back. Jack's eyes trailed down slowly, watching as Rhys stepped out of his dress and turned to face him. His legs were in sheer black thigh highs, a stitch line bringing Jack's attention up to the thick band of lace around his thighs, held up by a garter belt. His legs looked amazing, leaving nothing need be imagined.

“Well? You happy? You get what you paid for?” Rhys stood there, hands on his hips. He was confident, standing with his feet shoulder width apart. His heels set him up a few more inches and made his legs look like they went on for days. Jack wanted nothing more than to be between them.

“Stop staring and answer me-” Rhys barely got his sentence out before he was fighting Jack off of him. The powerful man hand rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Rhys, pulling their two bodies together. In an instant, Jack's lips were all over Rhys. He felt kisses and nibbles along his neck, Jack's tongue tracing his ever present collar bones. “Jack! Stop! I'm not- mmmm...”

Jack grinned against Rhys' skin as the boy protested, his hands wandering down to slip into the top of his panties. Jack found the man's length already stiffening, the fact of which only made his own crotch twitch to life faster. He quickly took Rhys in his hand and squeezed gently, pumping a little bit to get him going.

“C'mon, kiddo. You know you want this. I want _you,”_ Jack bit at Rhys, pulled his skin with his teeth. He'd mark the kid up, making sure anyone who watched his stream the next few days would know what had happened. Jack was marking his territory, whether Rhys approved or not.

“Jack, we can't do this! I– oh!” A shiver went through his small body as his cock came to be fully hard, a small amount of wetness growing on the front of his panties.

“Shhhh, your body is saying something else,” Jack spun their embrace around and backed Rhys up against the desk. Rhys instinctively lifted himself to sit on the flat surface, spreading his legs so Jack could stand between them. Rhys took a breath and lifted Jack's chin with his fingers, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. His hands went up to fumble at Jack's bowtie, desperately undoing the restraint. He finally pulled his collar apart and broke from the kiss, trailing his own lips down the CEO's neck.

“Thought you said we shouldn't do this,” Jack moaned smugly, feeling Rhys' fingers working once again to undo his clothes. He heard the pop of a button snapping and then the zipper of his pants. It wasn't long before Rhys had him out and in his hand, working Jack's hard length.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Rhys whispered, hot breath against Jack's skin.

In response, Jack pushed Rhys backwards to press his back flat against his desktop, grinding his own hips up against his erection. The silk of Rhys' lingerie rubbed against Jack's hard dick, the sensation teasing him. Jack reached over the desk and into the top drawer, fetching a small bottle. He uncapped it quickly and coated a finger, moving Rhys' panties aside before he slipped a finger in. He wasted no time, eager to size the kid up and go at it already. There was no teasing here, this was simply lust driving him.

“Oh!” Rhys called out, legs curling around Jack as he nested his face into Jack's neck. Jack worked into Rhys, curling and uncurling as he stretched him. Quickly graduating to two fingers and then three. Once he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers away and went to work on his erection, reaching to grab a condom from the drawer as well. Rhys grabbed his wrist and shook his head, eliciting a wide grin from Jack.

“I don't pull out, kiddo,” Rhys nodded in understanding and Jack continued on, lathering himself up with the smooth liquid. He placed his tip up against Rhys, aligning himself properly before he pressed in. He pushed in a bit before pulling back, thrusting into Rhys again and again.

“Oh god, yes...” Rhys curled his toes and grabbed at the desk, wrapping his legs tighter in an attempt to pull Jack closer. He lifted his hips up and down, working himself as Jack thrust into him over and over again. They worked in tandem, Jack leaning over Rhys' chest. He grabbed the boy's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, his right hand traveling down to press against Rhys' throat. The kid's eyes opened wide as he felt Jack squeeze, but a loud moan overtook him as Jack finally sunk in completely. The only sounds were the slap of Jack's thrusts and their moans, each man in complete and utter pleasure, Rhys almost gasping for breath.

“God, Jack! Just... oh!” Rhys closed his eyes and breathed heavily, deep purrs rumbling in his chest and throat. Jack looked down at the man's erection, still tucked in his lingerie. He was angled so that his precum dripped on the thick brown hair trailing towards his belly button, his head just barely poking out of the top. Removing his hand from Rhys' throat, Jack went down and untucked Rhys' erection from under the lining of his panties. The smaller man's length was red and throbbing, needing release soon.

Jack's touches brought noises forth from Rhys as he struggled weakly against his 'restraint', desperate to work himself over for release. Jack simply continued to hold him, rubbing Rhys' tip with his thumb. He spread the man's wet all over him, relishing in the shivers from Rhys. Jack began to pump Rhys, feeling his own finish creeping up on him. His thrusts began to get erratic, his movements almost animalistic. He craved the orgasm, needing to see Rhys cum first.

“Just let me...” Rhys moaned, his hips shaking with pleasure and need. He rubbed against Jack's thrusts, rolling his hips as he bit his lip to keep from screaming. Jack let go of Rhys' hands in favor of lifting his hips slightly, angling his thrusts as he leaned back. He listened to Rhys until he had found just the right spot, knowing instantly when he had.

“Oh, oh... Oh my god!” Rhys gave up on trying to hold back his yells, screaming as every one of Jack's thrusts against his prostate sent stars in his eyes. He moaned over and over again, only craving the next hit. He almost didn't feel it as Jack worked him over the edge, everything simply exploding into white light and pleasure. He let his body sag as he gave in to all of Jack's movements, the overstimulation of the post finish fucking was almost too much for him and turned his legs into jelly.

He heard Jack before he felt him inside, the man's finish filling Rhys up and making his stomach swell ever so slightly. Jack huffed and bent over Rhys, planting kisses all up his chest and neck. Jack pressed their lips together and he gently slipped out of Rhys, his cum dripping out of him onto the desk below.

Jack quickly zipped himself up, tucking his shirt back in. He stepped away from Rhys and helped the poor kid sit up, tossing him a towel as he moved away from the desk.

“Clean yourself up, kiddo. You might wanna take off those heels before you try standing, your legs are like noodles. I'll wire you the money before tomorrow morning. My guards'll see you out, you can get my personal ECHO number from my secretary. Keep the card I gave you, use it to get something nice, something new, for next time.”

“There won't be a next time!” Rhys called after him. With a wink, Jack disappeared into the elevator. His smug smile carried him all the way back to his penthouse, and he knew he'd sleep very well that night. Very well indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at connortemple or hawketrash
> 
> Please Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks... It's how I know there's other trash like me out there... In the void...


End file.
